


Room Mates

by Gelflings_in_a_Tardis



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bilbo is a girl, Dwalin Has a Mohawk, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo/Dwalin - Freeform, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, He doesn't think he has a chance with Bilbo, Just a heirloom, Kili and Fili are teens, Oblivious Bilbo, Overprotective Dwarves, Parent Thranduil, Past Abuse, Sexual Humor, Smitten Dwalin, The One Ring isn't evil, Thranduil trying to not be an asshole, and baking, match making dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelflings_in_a_Tardis/pseuds/Gelflings_in_a_Tardis
Summary: Belle is so not sure this is a good idea but when Ori finds her crying in the rain he won't take "No" for an answer this time as he drags her home. There she meets the Roommates, the Brothers, Cousins and everything in between. She slowly makes herself at home in the "Blue Compound" and feels like one of the family. But she knows that all good things come to an end and it's not long before something rises up to threaten her happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Found a list on Tumblr about the Dwarves as roommates and I couldn't shake how funny it would be! Before I knew I had plotted out a story in my head.  
> http://theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/156601448451/pros-and-cons-of-living-with-the-dwarves
> 
> At one point in my life I lived in the top of a converted house with my Hubs, and kids, while my friend lived on the ground floor, my dad lived in a apartment under the garage and my Mom lived in a house in the backyard. I imagine the Company's set up to be a little similar but more of an old Victorian house with a Carriage house above the garage and one or two little places on the property. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Ori had known that there was something about Belle that she wasn't telling him but who was he to pry.  
He never thought he'd be meeting her in the coffee shop that she hated, in the middle of  a storm; that she'd be sporting a black eye and all of her possessions would be 2 bags at her feet.   
It had taken some arguing and Ori using some of the skills he learned from Nori to convince her to come home with him at least for the week.   
She didn't want to be a burden.   
Or in the way.   
Or a free loader.   
She had no home anymore, her parents were dead and her cousins had swindled her out of her inheritance (she was currently fighting them for in court for a least her family home.)   
With the end of this relationship meant the end of her job and all she had escaped with were the things she had thrown into the bags before running out into the thunder.   
  
Ori knew better than most that what she needed first was a place to stay and the company of friends that understood.   
He just hoped everyone else would understand.   
  
  
  
  
  
_Amabelle stood on the sidewalk staring up at the huge house from under her polka dot umbrella.   
_Holy shit!  
  
HOLY SHIT!   
  
__When Ori said they had a big place he seriously underplayed it!  
  
__How many people live here?  
  
Maybe they will have room for little me.   
  
At least until  he finds me.   
  
_"Belle? Hello Belle? Are you just going to stand there in the rain?"   
Ori's soft voice almost melted into the sound of the rain falling on her umbrella and pattering on the sidewalk around her. He was standing on the immense covered porch with one of her bags, staring at her with a quirk in his brows as she ignored him to stare at the gingerbread work in the eaves.   
"OI BELLE, GET OUT OF THE RAIN! YOU CAN GAWP LATER!" shouted a new voice.   
She ducked her head in embarrassment as she caught sight of Ori's oldest brother in the screen door; she hiked her knapsack higher on to her shoulder, ignored the throbbing in her face and marched up the steps to a new beginning.  
"You poor thing." crooned Dori as he ushered her through the door after Ori, slipping the bag from her shoulder with practiced ease.   
She wanted to protest as he quickly took her ratty coat and collapsed her umbrella _that she didn't need anyone to take care of her. Thank you very much._ But his fussing made her feel safe and cared for; something that she hadn't felt in many years. So she just gave the silver haired male a shy smile and nod when he asked if she was hungry.   
The kitchen he ushered her into was something out of her dreams and dimmed the impression that the rest of the house had made on her. There were twin ovens, counter space as far as she could see and so much chrome she thought she might go blind. And the smells!   
  
Shutting her eyes she let the scents of home cooked food wash over her as Dori bustled around fixing her a large bowl of stew and some thick slices of fresh buttered bread.   
_It was so GOOD!_  
There were chunks of potatoes, carrots, celery, corn, green beans and onions floating in the delicious gravy along with tender hunks of beef roast. She couldn't help the moan that slipped out as she inhaled the food.   
Dori and Ori were looking at her smiling when she finally stopped to breath.   
Heat suffused her cheeks as she asked "What? Do I have stew on my chin?"   
Dori shook his head smiling while Ori laughed "I told you, Big Brother that she would appreciate your cooking!"   
"I thought you were kidding that someone as tiny as she, could put away so much so quickly!"   
She felt the tips of her ears heat up and tears burned the corners of her eyes as she looked at Ori.   
"Oh Belle I never meant it like that! I just know Hobbits appreciate delicious food! We don't mind you eating honestly!"   
The lump in her throat melted away at her friend's words before she caught the confused look in Dori's eyes. Shame made her want to sink behind the counter and not come out.   
Ori looked between them, clearly torn on what to say or do.   
  
  
Ori was stuck and he didn't know what to say. Dori was looking at him with the question of  _Why in Eru's name would she be ashamed to eat?_ burning in his eyes while poor Belle looked like she wanted to just disappear. It took longer than he cared to admit before he thought to flash the signs under the lip of the table to his brother  _I'll tell you later!  
  
_ Dori nodded before turning to Belle "So Ori says you need a place to stay, my dear?"   
_Dori really can be dense some days Mahal love him._

Tension seemed to vibrate off his small friend as she nodded her blond head as she swallowed another mouthful of food.  
"Yes, Sir. Just until I can save some money to rent a place of my own. I will do my share while I'm here. I can clean, sew, scrub floors, do laundry, I can cook or bake-"  
"Belle is an excellent baker, **Nadad!** She was a pastry chef at The White Warg. "   
That caught his older brother's attention. The White Warg was a quaint little restaurant run by a man they all hated but Dori loved their fresh baked fruit and custard tarts, and their pies. Honestly the dwarf loved all the baked goods they sold there having sampled almost all of the dessert menu though he was loath to admit it.   
"Really?"   
He could see the wheels turning in Dori's keen gaze as he studied the little Hobbit lass.   
Her green eyes were wide as she nodded again "Yes, Sir."   
Dori laughed and waved his hand "Please, you don't need to call me Sir. Dori, is fine."   
"Alright, Master Dori."   
Dori shot him a look and all he could was shrug with a grin.   
_It's a habit. Took her forever to stop calling me Master Ori.  
Alright. Hopefully I can get her to stop calling me that soon. Nori will laugh himself sick.  
Aye and so will Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur's children, Fili and Kili -  
_Ori laughed as Dori pulled a face like he had bitten into a lemon. If the pair that lived in the basement learned of his new title they would never let it go and he'd be known as "Master Dori" from here on out.   
  
Belle just about jumped out of her skin as the door slammed at the front of the house and the sound of a stampede came rumbling towards the kitchen.   
"Awww come on, Fee! You promised!"   
"Deal with it little Bro! You're not coming with me tonight."   
The youngest pair that lived in the house came running into the kitchen and Ori started around the counter as Belle's shaking intensified; she shook her head but he ignored it and claimed the stool next to her.   
_I can only imagine what she's experienced at the hands of that craven ass.  
  
_ The volume continued to climb as the teens continued arguing completely oblivious to the others that were occupying the kitchen island.  
Ori tried to ignore the smell of vanilla that clung to Belle's curls as he whispered in her pointed ear " _That's Kili and Fili, Thorin's nephews. They live in the basement. Their Mum, Dis lives here as well."_  
Belle gave a slight nod, relaxing slightly next to him as things escalated between the siblings.   
  
"But you said the next party at Ered House I could come!" whined the younger brother.   
"Yes but it's a school night. Mum would skin me alive if I tried to take you to a party on a school night. Especially with your marks lately." reminded the blond.   
"Buuut Fee!" the whine hit a new note that made all gathered wince.   
Fili opened his mouth to answer when a very feminine voice came from the rear of the kitchen by the pantry "Kili Durinson, you had better not be trying to convince your brother to sneak you out of the house again!"   
Kili cringed and whipped around to face Dis as she strode into the room, her heels clacking on the tile "But MUM!"   
The look she leveled at her youngest son made them all look away and had Fili deciding he wanted to live by quickly peeling a banana and began to stuff it into his mouth.   
  
  
Belle studied the new trio in the room and couldn't help the smile that was creeping to curl her lips as the brunette teen tried to convince his Mother to let him go to what sounded like a kegger. His older brother clearly knew the signs to drop it, that they were not going to win and had decided to silence himself effectively by working his way through the fruit bowl in front of him.   
"Why can Fee go? It's a school night for him too!" protested the one called Kili.   
Fee's head snapped up from where he was peeling an orange now "Why are you bringing me into this!"   
Kili crossed his arms across his chest as he pouted "Because you promised I could go to the next one!"   
"Mum, please tell him he's being ridiculous! He cannot go! It's a school night!"   
The smile that graced the dark haired woman's face was one Belle remembered well from her own Mum, it was a look of pure cunning and slightly evil humor.   
"Fili, is right Kili. It is a school night but-"   
"BUT MUM!"   
"Let me finish, **Dushin-Mizim.** Fili, Kili is also right that it is a school night for you as well. So NO ONE is going to the party at Ered house tonight."   
The whine both teens emitted would probably make all the neighborhood dogs bark as Belle resisted the urge to cover her sensitive ears.   
"Now look at what you've done!" shouted Kili.   
The blond's mouth opened and closed like a fish much to her amusement before he fired back "ME! You did this,  **lulkhel!"  
** "Whatever, **Rukhsul menu!"  
** "Why you little-" before any of the adults could react Fili had pitched an apple straight at his little brother's head and it connected with a solid *THUNK*  
"OW! Amad!"   
Dis was no help at that point as she spun to hide the laughter trying to bubble up.   
  
The fight was one as the angry teens began to throw whatever they could get their hands on to a reasonable extent.   
"Spoiled brat!"   
"Arrogant jackass!"   
" **D** **alat!"  
**  
Dori had a pained expression on his face as he watched peaches explode on the dark wood cabinets and began making pained whimpers as the bread became ammo.   
Their Mother had apparently written this off as a lost cause and parked herself next to Dori without the older dwarf noticing. 

She leaned close to Ori "Should we do something? They're destroying the kitchen? Your brother looks like he's on the verge of a stroke."  
He shook his russet head "Not much we can do till they run out of steam. They'll run over everyone and it will just escalate from here. Last time they got a hold of Dwalin's axes and Kili almost lost a thumb before they wound down. Dis will take them in hand as soon as they wear themselves down."  
"Axes? A thumb?" she squeaked looking at the walls as though the arms were just hanging there for any to take.   
A soft laugh came from the writer next to her "Don't worry. Dwalin made sure to lock them up in his apartment where they cannot get to them since they aren't allowed in his area... anymore."   
"Good to know."   
  
It was hard to tell how long Belle and Ori watched fruit and pastries fly across the vast kitchen before a deep voice rumbled from the entrance "Dis? Dori? Where is everyone?"   
_This is like one of those slow motion moments like in the movies_ Belle thought as she watched what looked like a glazed jelly donut fly through the air to strike a dark haired man in the chest where it exploded in a spurt of crimson jelly; all over his pin stripe suit.  
" **WHAT IN MAHAL'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE!"** he roared so loud Belle was positive she felt it in her bones as her heart took off like a jack rabbit.   
Both boys froze mid-aim and it looked like the oldest one at least was trying to turn invisible to no avail.   
_"That's Thorin."_ Ori whispered in her ear.   
   
_Good to have a name to go with the face that is currently dripping raspberry jelly._  
It was obvious Thorin was building up a head of steam as he mopped the gooey mess from his chest, face and when he found it in his black locks Belle swore she could smell ozone.   
"Time to go!" announced Ori and Dori as they grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the living room.   
**"FUZAK!-"**    
Dori pulled the door shut and cringed at whatever Thorin was shouting in Khuzdul. He clapped his big hands together with a smile and turned to her.   
"Well now that we've escaped that let's go find you a room and get you settled!"   
  


Belle was in awe of the room they were letting her stay in on the second floor.   
"Now don't worry about anything. I'm right across the hall, bathroom is right next door and that's it for this floor."   
She nodded mutely taking in the lush rugs on the gleaming hardwood floor and the gorgeous four poster bed that occupied the far wall. It looked like she had a corner room with all the windows that dominated the walls and she almost moaned with happiness at the sight of the window seat that looked perfect for reading.   
"Belle?"   
She shook her head and focused back on the Ri brothers in front of her "I'm sorry. How rude of me. What were you saying?"   
They gave her identical warm smiles as Dori spoke "I was asking if you had any questions, my dear."   
Her cheeks heated as she shook her head "Not right now aside from when would you like me to start helping around here?"   
"We'll figure out all that tomorrow. Why don't you get some rest and one of us will get you after the kitchen is clean and dinner is ready."   
She frowned at them "Are you sure? I can help clean up all that fruit or start dinner if you'd like."   
The earned her twin head shakes and a warm hand pushing her towards the bed where her bags sat.   
"Not today, Belle."   
  
  
"Ok,  **N** **adadith** what is going on?"   
Ori sat down on his bed and looked up as his oldest brother.   
"She needs our help and I think she can help us." 

 "You're kidding."   
Dori was pretty sure in that moment even Nori could have gotten the drop on him.   
His youngest brother shook his head, family braids bouncing "Not even a little bit. She has the key to stopping Azog and saving the whole Dwarrow district." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle works on settling into life at the house and she meets Dwalin for the first time.   
> There might be some competition.

Amabelle was beginning to think that Ori had exaggerated how many lived in the compound when she hadn't seen anyone other than Fili, Kili, Dis (once), and the brothers Ri in the two weeks she'd been there.   
She almost fainted when she bounced into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone and a mountain of a Dwarf was standing at the stove! The urge to duck back around the door frame almost choked her but she instead froze like a bunny in the headlights of a car while she stared at the other person in the usually empty room.   
The more she stared at him the more she felt silly for being scared of him. Something about him made her relax a little, not completely but she didn't feel like he was a threat standing there in the kitchen stirring a skillet.   
  
She got up early out of habit and when she learned that the teens of the house normally ate fruit or a granola bar before school she had decided to take it upon herself to make sure they were properly fed before classes.   
Fili and Kili had been beyond pleased to discover that the Hobbit had also begun to sneak snacks into their knapsacks as well though they never saw her do it. They wouldn't find the treats till they had reached their first class and then there would be a small parchment paper package with a smiley face on it.   
Belle felt a little guilty standing there staring at the dwarf in the kitchen without him noticing her and right as she opened her mouth to make herself known the teens decided to show up.  
Her heart about jumped from her chest as a loud *CRASH* rang out from behind her as the basement door seemed to explode yet managed to stay on the hinges; the bald male's head shot up and landed on her.   
"AWww man Fee, I don't smell anything cooking!"   
"What did you do Kee to make her stop feeding us?"   
The squabbling seemed to fade to the background as she locked eyes with the large man; he quirked a black brow at her and she felt her face flush all the way to the tips of her ears.   
  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
  
"H-hello." she whispered nodding to the other occupant of the room.   
He nodded back and she was intrigued to see that his scalp was tattooed!   
There were words she wanted to say but for the life of her they wouldn't seem to leave her lips as they continued their staring contest. He had the most intense gaze she'd ever encountered but there was no danger there only mild interest and she felt as though he was looking past all her defenses. His wealth of black beard looked as soft Alpaca wool and it looked like his black tshirt was one flex away from being ripped at the seams. She had sudden vision of him 'hulking out' and it made her blood run hot.   
Her toes curled as she shook her head banishing the images of him topless.   
_I don't even know his name for Yavanna's sake! How can I be fantasizing about him topless?  
  
What about him in a speedo?   
  
Aule's balls that's not helping!   
  
Better yet pants-less.   
  
Oh my giddy Aunt!  
  
  
_She couldn't resist the urge to see what his lower half looked like but was defeated by the counter and her lack of height.   
"G'Morning Mister Dwalin!" crowed Kili from right by her ear and instinct had her striking out to hit him in the gut.   
"Hrrrng" he groaned as his denim clad knees hit the floor.   
"Oh Yavanna's toes! Kili, I am so sorry! Oh sweet peas, are you alright?" she felt tears beginning to build in the corners of her eyes.   
_That's it then.  
  
__He's ruined me. I can't even handle people startling me.  
  
__I'll have to leave for sure. No way they're going to want someone like me here after this.  
  
__where will I go?  
  
__I haven't saved any money yet or found a job.  
  
_ Her breath was coming fast and she felt her heart racing. The Mountain dwarf was standing near her and she could see his lips moving and Fili was there too. Kili was no longer on the ground but her thoughts drowned everything out and she couldn't seem to catch her breath.   
_He'll find me again.  
  
Smaug will know where I am.  
  
_With that last thought she felt her grip slip and her eyes rolled back in her head.   
  
  
  
  
All Dwalin had wanted was to make some coffee, fry some eggs and steal the rest of the double chocolate chip cookies from the cookie jar.   
Instead he had ended up with burnt eggs, no coffee (so far) and two cookies not counting the 5 he had stashed in the leg pocket of his cargo pants. Plus an uncomfortable staring match with a cute, tiny, blond intruder with enormous blue-green eyes.   
It had been entertaining watching her drop Kili in a blink though the fear that showed on her face before and after troubled him.   
_Have to speak to Dori and Ori about this lass.  
  
_ He had no way knowing he was going to end up with his arms full of curvaceous female when he had approached the trio after she started breathing faster than a fox on hunt day.   
"Belle! Mister Dwalin you broke her! Now what do we do about breakfast?" squawked Kili from below his elbow.   
"Honestly Kee, a lady passes out after smoking you in the stomach and all you care about is food. GO. GET. AMAD." ordered Fili.   
_At least one of them has the sense Mahal gave granite.  
  
_ "Fine! But I'm hungry." whined the teen as he stomped off towards his Mother's room.   
"I swear I do not know how we're related some days." grumbled Fili as he drifted behind Dwalin, following them into the front sitting room.   
  
He decided to ignore the blond brother and actually look at the little thing in his arms. Fili could often be heard pondering how he and Kili could possible related despite the glaring similarities between the brothers. He, however hadn't held a female in many, many moons.   
Belle felt as though she weighed next to nothing which was surprising considering her curves and that Hobbits in general were supposed be- well to put it nicely rather weighty.  
She had loosely curled blond locks that varied from almost white to honey, she was pale with high cheek bones and a pointed chin.   
There was no doubting her figure as he held her against his chest; the temptation to peek down the neck of her gaping t shirt collar was almost too much but he was a gentle dwarrow even if he was a warrior and there would be no peeking!   
"Durin's Beard what did you two do to Miss Baggins now?" Dis' voice echoed up the hall.   
"Amad we didn't DO anything! Well I might have startled her but that was it! Ask Dwalin he was the one staring at her."   
There was a long pause and Dwalin could almost the thoughts that had to be running through the Dwarrowdam's mind.   
_He was starring at her?  
  
__Dwalin never notices anyone this early in the morning except Eira!  
  
_ "Really?"  
 _  
  
  
  
_ Belle came to on a very soft couch with a sunbeam hitting her straight in the eyes.  
"Ugh!" she groaned throwing a hand up to block the offending light.   
First she realized she was not in her bed, second there was a light weight on her chest that she'd  never felt before and third she could feel someone staring at her.   
A cracked open eye farthest from the annoying little sunbeam revealed a glowing dandelion puff on her chest.   
_Wait.  
  
__What the hell is that?  
  
__Dandelions do not glow.  
  
_ And then it squeaked at her.   
  
_And they definitely do not make noise.  
  
_ "What?" the question barely left her mouth when the little glowing fluffy bounced forward and began to lick her chin while a little plumed tail waved behind it.   
_It's a- Dog?  
  
__Most certainly a dog by the slobber on my chin._  
  
It continued to snuffle and lick her cheeks until she began to pet it and then it just plopped down to bask in the warm light and soft touches.   
"Oh aren't you the sweetest little thing." she crooned as it stared at her with big, warm, gooey like chocolate that's been left in the car eyes.   
The little thing cocked it's head at her with a look of "of course I am!" before bouncing off of her to the couch and then the floor where it darted off to who knows where.   
It happened so fast that if it hadn't been for the puppy drool on her chin she would have thought she'd imagined the little thing.   
She rolled to sitting and rubbed her face.  
_I cannot believe I did that.  
  
__What the hell was I thinking! Like Azog was going to just pop up behind me and drag me back to him?  
  
_ A small voice answered that thought and it sounded suspiciously like Gandalf  _Of course you Fool of a Took.  
  
_ "Oh good you're awake! I was beginning to think I was going to have to call Oin."   
Belle would never admit that Dis startled her so bad she fell off the couch, instead she would insist she was trying to stand but her legs gave out. Dis knew better but never mentioned unless they were drinking.  
She looked up to find the lady of the house standing in the doorway with two steaming cups of tea and a curious look in her eyes.   
   
  
Dis had studied the smaller female while she was unconscious and for the life of her she couldn't decide what she thought of Belle.   
It was obvious Belle was intelligent as she had been slowly working her way through their library and it was a surprise that the Hobbit could read more than just Westron but also Quenyan and Sindarin. Dis would bet good money the girl could speak it as well but so far hadn't found a way to prove it. Belle could cook and bake having helped Dori with dinner most evenings and she had taken to cooking Kili and Fili breakfast most mornings.   
She was quiet, quieter than anyone that Dis had ever met, Thorin included.   
Belle was tidy and if Dis didn't hear the boys crowing about the treats she hid in their packs everyday she'd forget the tiny female was even there.   
Yet Ori insisted that Belle was so much fun and how she liked to laugh.   
_What happened to steal the laughter from you?  
  
_ Ori outlined the Belle was running from an abusive ex and supposedly had information that could help them save the Dwarrow district where their family businesses resided. A shrewd business corporation that was headed by a wicked man was snapping up the properties both legally and illegally before the dwarrow could even try to save them. Ori also claimed that Belle would be able to help bring down Azog the slime ball that seemed to be the driving force behind the apparent purge of all things dwarrow in the markets and driving force behind whoever was buying up the deeds to all the properties. The pale orc showed up where he was least wanted and seemed to know the minute any business was having problems. He'd swoop in with his lawyers and before they could blink he'd have the mortgage or deed and would be tossing whoever out onto the streets.   
It was tough times in the dwarrow district of Erebor and everyone was on their toes.  
  
Dis just didn't see it; Belle looked so sweet and harmless.   
_Who would want to hurt you?_  
  
The bruise that had been in full bloom when Belle moved in was finally wilting into yellow and Dis knew that she'd been hiding the yellowed skin with makeup. The Hobbit lass had a dusting of freckles that made her look impish when she actually smiled and devastatingly young when they weren't hidden.   
  
"Thank you but there is no need to get someone for me. I'm fine." the Hobbit whispered from her seat on the rug.  
   
 _"I'm fine."  
  
_ Dis had heard those words said like that before.   
Hell she had said them like that for over a year after Vili had passed away leaving her to raise two sons alone with her brother for help.   
She had said them so often it had become a knee jerk reaction whenever someone asked how she was holding up, it had been like breathing to just say "I'm fine." so they would leave her alone.   
She hadn't been "fine" for quite a few years until Thorin had finally called her on her bullshit and she started Grief Counseling.   
The tea cup made a soft *thud* as she sat it on the coffee table in front of Belle and then she sat with her cup in hand in the arm chair facing her "Are you really?"   
Cracks could be seen slowly spreading through the little Hobbit's composure as she sat there meeting Dis' gaze with her own wary green one. Her hand shook as she reached for the tea and Dis started to worry that Belle would spill it before she got it to her mouth.   
A low sigh slipped from those soft lips before a tear made its way down the female's soft hairless cheek.   
  
  
  
Belle couldn't help humming with the radio as she rolled out the dough for pie crust on the marble counter; her conversation with Dis had helped relieve some of the ache in her chest and she was thankful that Dis did not blame her for hitting Kili.   
 _"Please if I threw out everyone that has hit Kili I'd be all alone." the dark haired female had laughed.  
  
_ They had decided to throw a small get together so that Belle could apologize to the lads and the big bloke that was named Dwalin apparently. A flush of heat raced over her at the thought of the bald mountain of Dwarf and she regretted being unconscious for the first time of him touching her.   
 _What are you doing lusting after a stranger! You are married!_ cried a shrill voice that reminded her of Lobelia, her vile cousin.   
 _For now. The minute I have the money I'm getting a divorce!_ she smirked at the thought of Smaug's face when she served him with divorce papers  _Pompous fucker won't know what to think!  
  
  
_ Dwalin had tried to go about his day as though it hadn't started so oddly with a stranger fainting in his arms. He had done his perimeter checks, done all of his workouts and stretches even did a round with his axes on the dummies and he could not shake thinking about Belle. How delicate and fair she was, how she smelled when he had been holding her, her scent had lingered on his shirt to the point of being distracting and he'd had to take it off. The memory of how she felt pressed up against him made him blush all the way to his tattooed scalp and he had decided to go for a jog for his evening rounds.   
 _I'll run to all the check points! That has to burn off whatever she's done to me.  
  
_ _How can I be lusting after someone I barely know! She's-she's a stranger!  
  
Yes_ whispered a voice in the back of his mind that sounded oddly like Nori _a stranger that wasn't scared of you. That didn't run from you. She looked you in the eye and had a look like she was undressing you before the boys_ interrupted.  
  
The jog seemed to clear his mind but Belle refused to leave. Her face with such luminous green eyes danced with the memory of her smell and he knew that he needed to talk to Thorin or his brother to help him make sense of what to do next.   
  
Voices drifted on the breeze to him as he rounded the corner of the property and he in the dying light he could see his best friend and his older brother sitting on his brother's deck with low ball glasses in hand.  
Even the waning rays daylight didn't fail to illuminate Balin's snowy hair nor did it dim the silver highlights in Thorin's as he neared where they were sitting.   
"Good evening **Nadad**! What brings you out running this time of day?" called Balin as he waved him to join them.   
Thorin fixed him with a piercing blue eye as he sipped the amber colored liquid in his glass and Dwalin just knew that Thorin  _knew_ what he was thinking at that moment. They had been through so much together that they could read each other like a book even when they didn't want to. From the death of Thorin's Grandfather and the disappearance of their Fathers when their 1st business was taken by Azog to Thorin's little brother and brother in law dying a car accident they had weathered it all.   
He leaned back against the railing and looked everywhere but at the two that knew him best; the end of the day was near and the sky was shifting from blue to purple with pink spun sugar clouds breaking it up nicely.   
"So are you going to tell us what has you out jogging,  **M** **urkhûn?"** Thorin drawled, his already deep timbre roughened by the whiskey he had been sipping.   
Balin held a beer out to him as he spoke "Aye, Dwalin I thought you weren't one for jogging when running was quicker. What's on your mind lad?"    
  
The beer was cold and its chill spread out from his stomach until he felt it reach his overheated thoughts.   
He cleared his throat before meeting their penetrative gazes "Erm have either of you met Belle?"   
The shared look between them was all the answer he needed.   
 _Oh yes they had and they were intrigued by her as well.  
  
_ A bolt of what felt like jealously lanced through him and he had to stop the growl building in his throat as Thorin wagged his eyebrows in response.  
   
Balin missed nothing and he covered a snort behind his hand before he could answer his almost foaming younger brother "Yes I have met Ms. Baggins. Charming lass I think though she was quite shy and reserved when I met her during tea with Dori. What are your thoughts, Thorin?"  
The black haired 'prince' straightened in his seat and stopped pulling faces at his best friend "She has a lovely arse."   
"THORIN! Honestly is that what you meant to say?" Balin resisted the urge to swat the younger dwarf like he was a teen again.   
A red flush seemed to creep up Thorin's neck before he started stammering "No! I mean she does but I didn't mean to say that! She's a lovely lass, excellent baker, very quiet and demure when I've seen her. Very large breasts and she's pretty even if she never smiles."   
That brought a growl from Dwalin and Balin pressed a hand to his brow before taking Thorin's glass from "Right, no more whiskey for you tonight."   
 _Mahal help Thorin tonight if he doesn't stop baiting Dwalin!  
  
_ _Durin's beard what is he thinking saying things like that? Is he actually attracted to her?  
  
_ "What's that noise?" Thorin stood up quickly and sat back down instantly "Uff! I think I might have had a bit too much to drink." he laughed.   
"Ya don't say?" uttered Dwalin turning his attention towards the back of the main house "Sounds like a party."   
  
The trio froze before the brothers looked at Thorin who was struggling to rise from the lawn chair again "A party! Did anyone tell you they were planning a shindig?"   
The sons of Fundin shook their heads before sharing a look.   
"You don't think Fili and Kili would try to pull that again do you?" asked Balin as Dwalin pulled Thorin to his feet.   
"Of course they would if they thought they could get away with it!" roared Thorin as he charged down the steps and across the lawn towards the music.   
  
  
"WHAT IS GOIN--" Thorin's bellow slipped to silence as they took in the scene before them.   
It was a party for sure but everything else they had been prepared for was wrong.   
It was a family get together.   
With tables full of food and music while everyone that lived on the property there except for them.   
" **Nadadel!** I was wondering when you were going to come busting through the hedge!" laughed Dis from where she sat with Gloin and Oin. Everyone gathered joined in the laughter and Dwalin could see Thorin's ears pinking up in the torch light.   
Tiki torches ringed the patio and fairy lights winked in the hedges and other potted plants that dotted the bricks ringing the area.   
Heavenly smells assaulted them and Dwalin felt his mouth watering in response as he took in the tables that were fairly groaning under the fare they held.   
 _Dori has really outdone himself_ he thought before he spotted the silver haired chef sitting with Ori and  _knock me over with a feather_ the middle Ri brother Nori.   
"Desert is served!" rang out a lilting voice that froze Dwalin.   
Belle sashayed on to the patio wearing a green sundress with a pie in one hand and a tray of cookies in the other. He was out of the shrub and in front of her before he could think clearly. She had to tip her head back to see his face and the small smile that curled her lips made his heart skip a beat.   
"Oh hello, I was hoping you'd be here." she whispered for his ears alone.   
Words failed him as hers danced in his ears; she peeked up at him through her lashes and the green color was so much deeper compared to across a room.   
"I was hoping to see you again as well." he rumbled and Mahal help him if that pink blush didn't almost make him kiss her right there.   
He had no idea how long they were standing there like that before she grimaced in pain "Oh my I think the cookies are starting to melt my oven mitt." she muttered.   
"Here let me."   
"Wait, you'll burn yourself!" she squeaked as he took the warm tray from her mitted hand.   
He smiled at her and she blushed even brighter "Nonsense, it's barely warm, my dear."   
  
 **"Is Master Dwalin actually smiling?"  
** **"He is! Did you know he could do that?"  
** **SMACK!**  
"OUCH **AMAD** WHY DID YOU HIT US!" cried twin voices breaking the spell that had silenced the group.   
  
  
Everything at the party went swimmingly and Belle was so pleased that it had considering how quickly they had thrown it together. She had finally gotten to meet everyone that lived on the property and her head was swimming with names from Oin and Gloin to Bofur with his floppy hat, Bombur with his horde of adorable little girls and Bifur who grew the loveliest flowers, she was thrilled to have met Ori's second oldest brother Nori after hearing so much about him and her heart raced at the thought of Dwalin. He had stormed in with his older brother Balin and being led by Thorin just as Dis had predicted. Thorin didn't ever check his phone or email after work so his sister had told Belle that he'd think her sons were trying to throw another party; he'd come charging in and embarrass himself.   
And he did.  
And she now owed Dis a cherry pie.   
Dwalin and Balin had handled it with much more grace but then they hadn't actually been yelling anything either.   
  
Dwalin had made her forget all about Thorin, the yelling, even the hot pan of cookies she was holding as they stood there whispering to each other. His presence so close to her had been almost overwhelming but not in a scary way like with Smaug. Dwalin had almost made her feel intoxicated, and aroused. He had filled her with the urge to climb him like an apple tree and when she had whispered to Dis how he made her feel all the dwarrowdam could do for a solid 5 minutes was laugh. Once she had calmed down she told Belle to throw back a glass of wine and do it.   
 _"You only live once Belle. Climb him like your life depends on it and don't come down till you're both panting."  
"Dis you can't be serious!" she peeped the tips of her ears burning.  
_ _The look that comment had earned her silenced any other protests "I am and you know it. You deserve to feel something other than sadness and pain. He's obviously interested. Climb. Him."  
"I'll ask him to dance first. Seems politer to dance before trying to have my way with him." she mused while Dis laughed into her wine glass.   
  
_The wine was heady and rushed through her veins faster than she had anticipated; her pulse picked up, her legs felt steady but shaky oddly and she felt more aroused than she had in years. Everyone faded as she focused on Dwalin standing off to the side with Thorin, Balin and two of the brothers Ri.   
She drew a deep breath and started across the bricks, eyes fixed on the tattooed dwarf and no one else. Dwalin threw his head back to laugh at something Thorin said and she could have sworn she felt his laugh in her whole being.   
 _Ok Amabelle you can do this!  
  
_ _You left your spouse, ran away from the abuse with nothing. You can walk up to Dwalin and ask him to dance._  
  
So fixated on Dwalin she never noticed Nori watching her from beside the food table where he was chatting with Bofur.  
 _What is she hiding?  
  
_ _Ori says she's hiding from an abusive lover but there has to be more than that.  
_    
He studied her, watched her every move without her noticing and then he saw it as her dress moved while she walked.   
"Oi you keep staring at her like that and your little brother is going to get mad at you." Bofur jerked his hatted head to where Ori was also staring at Belle but not the same way he was.   
He shook his pointed head "I'm not staring at her because I want her. And Ori is going to be upset soon anyways when he learns that she isn't interested in him that way."   
Bofur cocked his head before following Nori's pointed look.   
"Ah" a smile crinkled the woodworker's eyes "she has a thing for the bald hunk of granite."   
"And I think he shares those feelings." he nodded towards the group.   
They both took deep drinks from their mugs of ale as they watched everyone move around them. Nori enjoyed people watching even if he was related to half of them; you could still learn much by just standing and watching.   
"So if you do not want to knock boots with her, why are you staring?" Bofur asked as he wiped foam from his mustache.   
"She looked familiar."  
Bofur fixed him with his  _you have to be kidding me_ look "Annnnd?"   
He smiled his trademark smirk "And I know her. Or rather I know who she is running from."  
  
  
  
  
 _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a different style of Bell name for my character. Amabelle means Lovable. 
> 
> Italic underline is Inglishmek.  
> Bold is Khuzdul.  
> Italic is thinking or whispering. 
> 
> Dushin-Mizim~ Dark Jewel (found on word press.)  
> lulkhel~ fool of fools  
> Rukhsul menu~ Offspring of an Orc.  
> dalat~ Slug  
> Fuzak~ Fuck.


End file.
